


【AL】Rumors about Anduril（海盗与人鱼AU）

by Joyliww



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 海盗船船长阿拉贡X人鱼王子小叶子
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 22





	【AL】Rumors about Anduril（海盗与人鱼AU）

00、

海风带着潮湿呜咽地卷过，跃马酒馆门外昏黄的灯光在风中瑟瑟发抖，跳跃的油灯摇摇欲坠。这是一家沿海的酒馆，妓女、水手、强盗、乞丐、赌徒鱼龙混杂；酒精、香粉、黄油、烟草、还有海盐的咸腥夹杂在一起；碰杯声、起哄声、争吵声甚至挑逗声齐齐整整灌进众酒客的耳朵里。

酒饱饭足后，自然少不了吹嘘，自己的说完了就故作神秘地讨论起那些似真似假的传言，仿佛知道这些流言蜚语就足以彰显他们的“博古通今”了。

红胡子的金雳举着一品脱黑啤，闷着头往嘴里灌，但却突然听到了熟悉的字眼，便竖起耳朵听那些杂七杂八的流言。

“安都瑞尔号又截了一大笔单子！嚯，据说满满一船舱的金银珠宝，还有好几个漂亮小娘们儿！”

“嗨，是哪个贵族家的私船吧，也是倒霉！”

嗯，金银珠宝是真的，但是那一船的男女老少可是一根指头都没少。

“那安都瑞尔的船长……可能不是人！”

金雳挑高了他浓密的眉，腿向旁边挪了挪，碰上他随身带的斧子。

“怎么说？听闻是个英俊的男人。”

“安都瑞尔在海上几十年了，你听说过换船长吗？据说，他跟海神做了交易，不会老！”

金雳翻了个白眼，寻思着等回船上了就数数他家英俊的船长眼角的鱼尾纹有没有多几条。

“他肯定是个魔鬼，敛财能手！他几乎拥有全世界最珍贵的财宝。”

“可我听说安都瑞尔号并不随便对普通商船下手，还跟海军关系好。”

金雳又要了瓶朗姆酒，用牙直接咬开瓶塞，可不是，跟海军少将还拜把子兄弟呢——因为少将的哥哥被拐走成了海盗船的大副。

“‘皇家海盗’，啧！”

“我看你是嫉妒了，老兄，人家可是和海神做交易的人呢。”

“我怎么听说他是被人鱼养大的，海妖塞壬都给他开路。”

金雳嗤笑一声，我家船长不仅是被人鱼养大的，还有一个人鱼男朋友呢。

01、

迷雾湾今日名不副实，一轮太阳明晃晃的挂在湛蓝的天空，海面如同水晶般清澈明亮。

一艘通体雪白的巨船破浪而来，从下往上层次分明竟像是一座奇异的城池，船头尖尖的船喙上雕刻着奇怪的雕饰，似乎是一棵枯木，周围凿刻着古老而神秘的文字。那位被人传说和海神签了合约的阿拉贡·泰尔康泰船长将地图铺在船长室的桌上，和他的大副、二副正仔细研究着地图。

他如同原野一般苍茫又深远的灰色眼眸中闪过几分忧虑，手指摩挲着他覆盖着胡渣的下巴，用另一只手点在地图的上的一个坐标上：“应该是这里。”

他的大副，高大的暗金色头发的博罗米尔点了点头：“嗯，试试看吧，除了这里我还真不知道还能是哪里。”

金雳叉着腰呼出一口气把自己的浓密的胡子吹起来：“要我说，就找你那爱操心的养父，让他替你去劝劝老顽固，把我们耍的团团转，遛猴子呢？”

阿拉贡摇摇头，拍拍他急性子的二副：“如果我去找了埃尔隆德大人，那我这辈子都见不到他了。”

个子略矮却身体强壮的二副挥挥手，表示听船长的指令，指东不打西，扔两箱绝对不扔一箱。

他们按照计划到达了猜测的坐标点，船长一声令下，水手们纷纷搬起珠宝箱往水里砸下去，随着扑通扑通的声音，许多船员露出了肉疼的表情。

“够了吗？”

“呃，估计不太够，毕竟你懂得。”

“那……”

水手们对了对眼神，开始把没有装箱的东方瓷瓶、大陆西边的陈年红酒、南方的镶金椅……一股脑砸下去……

哦，再见我的宝贝们！金雳含泪朝它们挥挥手，要怪，就怪你们船长有个固执的财迷老丈人吧！！

02、

入夜，安都瑞尔号停泊迷雾湾的海滩上，整个船陷入寂静，只剩下海浪随着海风拍打在船左舷的声音。

阿拉贡等了一天，也没见任何动静，不禁有些失望，却也不甘心就这样入睡。他坐了半宿，揉着鼻梁将外套搭在肩膀上出了船长室，轻轻关了门，独自一人走上了甲板。

他点燃烟斗，仰望着夜幕上的由无数闪烁的星辰构成的瑰丽万分的灿烂星河，忽而想起了多年前，一如今天般的那个星夜，安都瑞尔停在洛汗的码头，他们一人拿着一瓶杜松子酒，肩并着肩仰望存在了数万年的星光。那时他不动声色的握住了旁边人的手，却暗自收紧了手指。

“哗啦——”一声打破了他的沉思，阿拉贡惊喜又不安地转过身，有些紧张地握紧了拳，但却迈着沉稳的步伐走向发出声响的地方。

他看到那让他屏住呼吸的一幕——就像多年前他们的初遇时一样：俊美的青年白皙却不失力量的双臂搭在船长故意放在船边吊着绳子的木板上，皮肤在月色下泛着微光，带着水汽熠熠生辉的金色长发披在他裸/露的肩背上，有几缕还蜿蜒在木板上，水珠从他的光滑的肩头滑落，流淌过手臂，然后和头发上的一起在木板上汇成小溪。青年抬眸，那是一双凝聚了万千星光的闪耀迷人的蓝色眼眸，像最远处的海，又像最明朗的天空，而这双凝视着阿拉贡的眸子正盛满笑意。青年朝着久违的阿拉贡摆摆手，身后墨绿色的鱼尾调皮地跃出水面，然后用微透明的尾鳍轻轻拍打出浪花。

“你迟到了。”

人鱼冲船长眨眨眼。

船长则对人鱼露出一个鲜有的灿烂笑容，笑得可谓见牙不见眼：“莱戈拉斯。”

03、

阿拉贡第一次见到莱戈拉斯的时候，是什么时候来着？唉，在海面上总是让人遗忘时间，总而言之是很多年以前了。

那时安都瑞尔号驶进皇家港口，船长让那些在海上憋闷了数月的船员们自己上岸找乐子去，自己则决定留在船上享受难得的个人时间。

他坐在船的边缘，用手指敲打着船缘，忽而就想起了一首古老的歌谣。他自己打着节拍轻哼出声，唱诵着一场本该没有结果的恋爱。

“哗啦——”

他低下头去，漂亮的青年趴在一根浮木上正看着他。

“这是人鱼的歌，”青年根本没打算隐瞒他的身份，直接就像后来的重逢一样朝船长展示了自己流光溢彩的鱼尾，“你为什么会唱呢？”

他们一个在船边，一个浸泡在海里，就这样聊了一整夜，直到天空逐渐泛白。

人鱼笑着向他说再见，阿拉贡有些怅惘，不知何时才能再见到他。

结果，没过三个钟头他就又见到那个青年了。在他上岸去接应采购食品的大副二副时，他一眼就看见跟在金雳后面金发蓝眼的年轻人眼睛眨也不眨的盯着他。

“你好，我是莱戈拉斯，听说你在招揽新船员？”

嗯？？难道你以为我不知道你的身份还是你觉得晚上我就看不清你的长相了？阿拉贡有些想扶住额头长叹一声。

金雳粗声粗气的不屑道：“金发小子就你这个弱鸡身材还想去海上混啊？”

回答他的是那个看起来白白净净的年轻人一个箭步走过去一把扭住一个准备偷走博罗米尔钱袋的小偷的胳膊，然后另一只手揪住他的领子单手就把他领了起来。

阿拉贡用一种看透了的表情对年轻人微笑，顺便拍醒目瞪口呆的两个副手：“欢迎你加入安都瑞尔号。”

后来，在他们的航行中，莱戈拉斯坦白了自己一开始来找阿拉贡的原因。

叛逆的小王子在海里一条打一群，基本单挑群殴无敌手后对海底的生活感到极其无聊，顺便看不惯他总是收集珠宝还管着他不让他和小丑鱼玩的父王。小丑鱼怎么了，小丑鱼那么可爱，你看看比尔博，也是小丑鱼，他多优秀，蝉联海底世界畅销作家榜第一名数十年！什么？不给玩就不玩，那我就去和人类混，估计比打隔壁阿佐格那群鲨鱼有意思点。

“我Ada说，与其跑到脏兮兮的陆地上，不如上艘船，离海近一点，”莱戈拉斯说这话的时候正拿弓箭射倒了对面向安都瑞尔号挑衅的海盗船的旗杆，“然后，交给陌生人不放心什么的，就让我来找你了。”

“所以我是，临时保姆？”

“才不是！你是，你是……”说这话的人鱼王子涨红了白皙的脸，“总而言之，我赖着你了！”

04、

金雳和博罗米尔表示不知道后来夜巡时路过船长室听到的奇怪的声响是什么。

05、

明明是瑟兰迪尔王自己指婚的，凭什么知道他们关系后就把莱戈拉斯掳走啊？

船长，注意您的言辞！不是“指婚”，父亲对儿子也不是“掳”。

瑟兰迪尔的人鱼王国隐藏在最深的海底，即使是被瑞文戴尔的人鱼领主养大的阿拉贡也不知道它的位置。所以在看到瑟兰迪尔用人鱼语言写的留言条——或者说是信，毕竟用最柔韧的海草纸包裹，还用一枚镀金的贝壳封上了口——时，阿拉贡的内心是崩溃的。

一年时间，找到王国的位置，用足够的聘礼带走人鱼王国最珍贵的宝物。

06、

莱戈拉斯幻化出双腿，披着阿拉贡的外套跟着他回船长室，赤/裸的脚丫在甲板上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。

“Ada很生气，你砸坏了他刚铎海别宫的好几张海蚌桌；还有用珠宝箱吓到了前往洛丝萝林商量海洋会议时间的加立安；砸死了阿佐格的鲨鱼队的一个小头领（哦，别担心，这个应该是表扬）；从海面而降的大型雕塑打扰了在孤山海峡约会的陶瑞尔和奇力；今天，你砸碎了宫殿门口的珊瑚树；还有……”

阿拉贡揽着莱戈拉斯的肩膀的手抖了一下：“还有？”

人鱼笑了一下，向旁边侧头，尖耳朵擦过船长脸颊的胡须：“还有，他说他很喜欢那瓶陈年红酒，下次多送点给他。”

06、

实习水手弗罗多擦拭甲板时，泰尔康泰船长正开了门走出来。

“船长早！”

阿拉贡对着努力的少年笑了笑，轻柔地合上门。

“嘿！你们猜我看见了什么。”吃早饭时，弗罗多眨巴着自己的大眼睛，对他的几位同期小伙伴说

“什么？”山姆、皮聘还有梅里齐声问道，期间不忘再往嘴里塞一口面包。

弗罗多神秘兮兮的压低了声音：“船长的情人找到了！”

“！！”

“我看见他脖子上痕迹了！绝对不是蚊虫咬的！”

07、

有人声称那位战死在海战中的神秘枪手又回来了，独自用弓箭和火枪灭掉了摩多的一艘战舰。

有人声称亲眼看见那位和海神做过交易的黑发船长和一位俊美的金发青年在暴风雨中相拥。

有人声称泰尔康泰船长被海妖迷惑了，与他交换了灵魂，因为他们听到神秘的歌声从巨大的白船上传来。

有人声称安都瑞尔通过进贡财宝受到了海洋主宰的祝福，永不沉船……

那艘海盗们传言中神秘的雪白巨船依旧航行在无尽的大海中。

END


End file.
